Hyperbolic Time Chamber (HTC)
= The HTC = The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, or HTC for short, is a dimension found in Dragon Block C, and by extension, Dragon Block Zero S. The HTC contains a series of quests which the player may repeat whenever they wish, making it one of the final grinding areas of the game. The HTC's quest giver is Naif, although Simu can be found in the HTC, giving information to the player about the enemies they encounter in it. The HTC also contains a healing pool, which the player may use in case they are low on health. How to get started in the HTC Finding the HTC Now this may seem like a self explanatory step, but some people may not know how to get to it. This step is really easy to explain. You simply do /spawn, go into the lookout and there should be a door at the back, where a robot is standing. The robot teleports you into the chamber and the robot inside teleports you back out. Preparation for the HTC The first thing you might notice when you enter the HTC is that you have become significantly slower. This is because in the HTC, your strength and dexterity are somewhat "surpressed" due to the change in "gravity". If you can't move in the HTC, it's a good sign that you're not quite ready for it. In order to move faster, you can up Str and Dex to move faster in the HTC (but definitely don't ignore Con, Con is a very important stat and to most people should be above Str and either equal to or above Dex as well, unless you're running a glass cannon build). In order to get stronger, do /warp rocky for some training, or if you've just started, do /warp plains or /warp farm for beginner training. After you can move in the HTC, here's the next step. Where do I get quests? It's very easy to get quests in the HTC. You simply have to walk up to Naif and speak to him, and he will give you the tier one quest if it's your first time. Tier 1's Tier ones do around 100-200 damage and have 3000 hp. Once you beat 5 Tier Ones, you get 750 tp upon quest completion. They're quite easy to train on due to it's low hp. If you can overcome it's damage, which will be quite easy to do if you have enough dex and con, you can easily grind on them. Their 10 damage regen is nothing special either, making them once again quite easy to grind on, even for new players. Overall, very good for new players to grind on as they jump from having around 300 tp gain from /warp rocky to 750 tp gain at HTC, which is quite a big jump in tp when you just start. "Glitches usually happen when a program has a bad logical code. This partial code has manifested in a data body and have invaded this dimension." - Simu Tier 2's Tier Twos are quite a bit stronger than the glitches on the other side. Their regen is the same, but they have 6000 hp, making it slightly harder to kill if you don't have enough strength. Also, when you're doing the Trojans, it seems like they do ALOT of damage if you're not prepared, doing around 500-600 damage every hit. Once again, this damage can be overcome once you've trained a bit but is quite a big hurdle for players who just started training on them. But when you can quickly beat the Trojans, they become alot more effective to train on than the glitches, giving 1475 TP, which is almost double the amount you got with grinding Tier Ones "Trojan Viruses are created as a hidden destructive program which activates when it has already infected most of your data. This particular virus' origin is unknown, but data shows heavily mutated AI inside of them." - Simu Tier 3's Tier Threes are generally way stronger than the Tier Twos, having 12 thousand hp and 12 times the regen of the Glitches and Trojans (120 hp). This makes them significantly stronger, but not only do they have a huge amount of hp and regen compared to the Trojans, they do 1850 damage. They can pack a punch if you don't have the right amount of dex or con. Once again, just like the Trojans, the tp reward more than makes up for it, having a tp reward of 2500. When you click on "Something Else" tab in Naifs menu now, it should show up with T3+. This allows you to kill 10 worms for 5100tp, saving you the time to have to go back to Naif every 5 kills. "Worms are parasitic viruses. They multiply fast, and their only purpose is to destroy data, and leave nothing behind them. These creatures are aggressive, and usually swarm anyone and anything that comes close to them." - Simu Tier 4's These are the last grindable mobs within the HTC. They have the same "Something Else" feature that Tier 3 have, but this time they have T4++, which is where you kill 20. These guys have a regen of 350 and 24K hp. This makes them quite a foe compared to the worms, having 3K damage (double the worms damage). Their hp is also double that of the worms, and the regen is more than double theirs. All of these aspects make the Backdoors a very strong enemy. They're also very bunched up, so every time you fight them, you run the risk of hitting multiple by accident and fighting loads at once (though this isn't a problem when you get stronger). The regular quest gives 3,500 TP, the T4+ gives 7,200 TP and the T4++ gives 15000 TP. "Backdoors are what they are called. They open a so called backdoor gateway to servers or to personal computers usually secretly, so other progams or people can access that specifieed PC without the user knowing this. Data show that this backdoor has a purpose of infecting other dminesions so lesser organsims could enter them." - Simu The Trojan Horse The Trojan Horse is the first and easiest boss of the HTC. It's a MC daily (meaning that you can do the quest every 20 minutes) and gives you 6750 tp every time you do it. The Trojan horse is ALOT more difficult than every other grindable mob in the HTC. Though it is rather slow when you fight it, it does around the same amount of damage as the Backdoors. It does roughly 5000 - 6000 damage, but it attacks quite slowly and it is rather slow itself. But just because it's slow doesn't mean it can't hit you from far away, quite the contrary in fact. The Trojan Horse has very high range, so if you're not careful, you'll be hit from far away. It's extremely high HP of 100K makes it hard and dragged out fight for people still training in the HTC, and it's high regen of 1000 also makes it a tough foe compared to all the other grindable enemies in the HTC. The Trojan Horse overall is a somewhat difficult boss fight to HTC players, but is still not a very difficult mob to beat as long as you have the correct stats for it. The Slammer This is the second boss of the HTC, that does around 7000 - 8000 damage and gives 10K tp every time you beat it. It has a higher regen than the Trojan horse, it's regen being 2500, but it's hp is lower, being 75000. It's alot faster than the Trojan Horse and also attacks much quicker, making it a much more damaging enemy than the Trojan Horse. This quest is also a real life daily, so you can only do it once a day. The damage output of The Slammer is nothing to joke about when still training in the htc, so be very careful when fighting it. Once again, when fighting the Slammer for the first time, much like the Trojan Horse, you may be slightly overwhelmed by the change in damage, but after you get the right stats to do more damage than the regen and withstand the damage of it, it should be an easy win as it has much lower hp than the Trojan Horse. The Stuxnet This is the final boss of the HTC, and it's a real life Weekly that gives 20K tp. It's the only boss in the HTC that can shoot projectiles. These projectiles do around 1000 damage and cause you to catch on fire. The Stuxnet itself doesn't do alot of damage, doing around 1000-2000 damage when you're close to it, but it's hp is equivalent to the Trojan horse (100K) and the regen is double the Slammer (5K), making him a difficult enemy to beat. Overall, his damage output is nothing to be scared of, as he attacks slowly too, just be aware to take down the Stuxnet, you might need alot of patience and senzus as it has quite a lot of regen, 1/20th of its hp every second, and it has quite a lot of hp as well. Overall, as long as you can take damage from the Slammer, and you can beat the Stuxnets Regen, it should be easy to beat